User blog:Gogeta46power/Top 10 Worst Jojo Stands
Have you ever seen a stand in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and thought "Gee, I'd love that stand" well have there been any stands that you've seen and thought "Geez, that would be so bad to have as my own" Well I have compiled the list of the worst stands to have (In my opinion) Few rules before we get started '1: '''The stand must have a beneficial effect (So no stands like Superfly, Highway to Hell, etc) '''2: '''I will be rating each stand based on 3 criterias, the power of the stand, the speed of the stand, and how versatile the stand is. For example a stand like Gold Experience Requiem would be a 10 in all of these categories. '''3: '''Must reiterate, but this is my own opinion, if you see a stand you think is good and I don't think is, just remember that. Number 10: '''MAN IN THE MIRROR (Golden Wind) '''Taking the number 10 spot is a stand that is easily the best on this list. It's speed and power is lacking, but has some great utility by removing an opponent from the battlefield, bringing you into a mirror world. While that sounds good, it is decently hard to pull off perfectly, and if your enemy knows what it does, his power is basically useless. In order to use Man in the Mirror, you would need your opponent to be in front of a mirror, and if they knew that...well it's a mostly useless ability. With that being crippled, even the stand Moody Blues is stronger and faster than it, a stand that is not particularly known for its power. This stand also suffers from being a straight downgrade of another stand that already exists, the Hanged Man. While they aren't fully the same, as Hanged Man can only exist in reflections meanwhile Man in the Mirror exists in another world. The Hanged Man is a much better stand solely because it doesn't have to be mirrors it needs to be in, it needs only reflections to be useful, which is always going to be more common than a mirror. Not saying that mirrors aren't common, just that a reflection is always going to be more common no matter what. Not to mention this stand is straight fucked if it pulls in someone stronger than itself, for example it pulls in Jonathan Joestar or Kars, cool he brought him to another universe, however it's not like Man in the Mrror can actually beat them. Points get deducted from this stand as well for the only way its user can exit the mirror world through another mirror, so a user that isn't intelligent can severely fuck himself over. All in all, if the user knows what they are doing, this can be a damn dangerous stand to use, however is just outclassed by much better stands. Number 9 '''Atom Heart Father (Diamond is Unbreakable)'Number 9 on this list shares a lot of similarities to Man in the Mirror. However whereas you can freely jump in and out of the universe that stand creates, this stand limits you to a single photograph. The plus side however is that you are essentially a god in this photograph that can't be stopped. If the camera takes a picture with the user and the person he is fighting, there is nothing stopping the user from cutting their head off, stabbing, etc. However the big issue with this stand is simply put, only can work within a photo taken by a camera and if this camera were to be destroyed you would forever be bound to that photo with no way of fighting back. Also if that photo is destroyed then you are destroyed along with it. This stand, Atom Heart Father, is definitely nowhere near the worst stand to have, however it just isn't that helpful. Kira's father did get lucky that the picture Jotaro did take before he destroyed the camera was close enough to the frame where he was able to have his head and arms exit the photo, letting him float about. However if it was not that close well... he would've been fucked. This stand is also nowhere near the worst, however the points get deducted from being a worse version of Man in the Mirror, which is a worse version of Hanged Man in general. Number 8 'CATCH THE RAINBOW (Steel Ball Run) '''Taking the number 8th spot is another stand that with all things considered...is pretty powerful. However only when it is raining, when it isn't raining what can this do..? Well literally nothing. When it is raining the user can do pretty much anything involving the individual rain droplets, even to the point of blocking things as powerful as the Steel Balls thrown by Gyro Zeppeli. This stand falls into the category of being too niche to be useful, as like said before it is only useful when it is raining outside. Also to talk about the elephant in the room, this Stand is a straight downgrade to the stand Weather Report, which can do what this can do, and just so much more. Though a team of this stand and Weather Report would be a deadly combination. Given this stand was not on screen for too long, it may have had abilities that we did not know, however from what we know, it's a powerful stand in the right situation, like almost every stand on this list. However the big issue with it is that it is much too situational for me to call it a "good" stand. If you can't tell yet, that is going to be a big and general theme when ranking all of these stands. Number 7 '''HERMIT PURPLE (Stardust Crusaders) ' Taking the number 7 spot is actually a main Joestar stand, howevever when you think of bad stands, this one probably comes to mind first. It doesn't have much application is really anything. It's outclassed by stands that have combat capability, it only being able to be used as a thorny whip. Not only that, but even in versatility it's not too good. Spirit Photographs are neat, however are pretty unreliable all things considered. Yes, he did defeat the Empress, however that was thanks to there being a thing of tar nearby, which yes he did find with this stand. Hermit Purple does have the edge of being great against vampires because Joseph can channel Hamon through it to create some nice Sunny D. Karate whips, however overall. This stand has an issue stacking up to the others, it's not as strong, not as fast, and not even as versatile as other stands. It is stuck in limbo where it's just...unimpressive, but still nowhere near the worst stand. Category:Blog posts